Conversation
by kaisa12
Summary: une conversation entre deux personnages. Crossover avec SG1


Auteur : kaisa12 

mail : Une petite conversation entre deux personnes.

Genre : Romantique j'dirais… Plus crossover entre SG1 et SGA

Spolier : Ce que j'ai crus comprendre de la saison 2 d'Atlantis dans les grandes lignes… Donc ce n'ait pas sur à 100

Disclamer : Perso pas à moi, je ne reçoit pas de sous pour avoir écrit ça.

Note de l'auteur : Les gestes des personnages sont **en gras**.

* * *

Il se réveilla dans une pièce qui lui était inconnue. Cette pièce ayant un lit, il en conclut que ça devait être une chambre. Il se leva et sortie de la chambre. Il visita la maison. Elle était grande, très grande et aussi très belle. Dehors il put voir qu'il y avait une piscine.

Il inspecta chaque recoins de chaque pièces. Et plus il la découvrait, plus il se disait que c'était la maison de ses rêves…

Mais le problème c'est qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il s'était retrouvé dans cet endroit, ni où il était… Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas l'endroit, au contraire… Il se sentait comme chez lui… Mais il se souvenait que, normalement, il aurait dû être en mission. Il essaya de se souvenir… La dernière chose dont il se souvient, c'est lui passant la Porte au côté du Colonel et puis… Plus rien… A part le fait de se réveiller ici.

Il descendit les marches et alla directement vers la salon. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Il en était sur, il connaissait cet endroit… Sans y être jamais venu. Bizarre… Cette réflexion le fit réfléchir… Mais comment s'était-il retrouver ici. Il s'assit sur le canapé et regarda autour de lui… C'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait se retrouver dans cette maison, alors que normalement il devait être sur le terrain.

Il se leva et demanda en criant s'il y avait quelqu'un… Il n'eut que le silence comme réponse. Il alla dehors et fit la même chose… Mais là, pareil. Le silence était la seule réponse qu'il obtint… Enfin… Pas exactement le silence… Il y avait le bruits du vent dans les feuilles et aussi les différents cris des bêtes –sûrement sauvage- qu'il y avait dehors. Il décida de rentrer…

Il se rassit sur le canapé et réfléchit… Réfléchit au comment du pourquoi. Et il y réfléchit un bon moment… Il ne savait pas combien de temps exactement car il n'avait plus sa montre et il n'y avait aucune horloge ou appareil indiquant l'heure dans cette maison.

Plus il réfléchissait, plus il se disait que c'était impossible… Il ne _pouvait_ pas être ici… Il avait dû se passer quelque chose pendant la mission… Et il était mort… Oui, il n'avait que cette explication. Il était mort…

Alors le paradis ressemble à ça ? Une grande maison… sans personne dedans ? Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ça –et puis de toute façon, il n'avait que ça à faire-, il n'entendit pas une personne s'approcher derrière lui.

- Non ! Vous n'êtes pas mort.

Il se retourna et fut surpris par la personne qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Enfin… Pas exactement…

Il allait répliquer quand la personne lui dit de ce taire par un signe de la main.

- Je m'explique… Pas exactement parce que vous êtes entre la vie et la mort.

Il fut surpris par cette révélation.

- Vous étiez bien en mission… Mais vous êtes tombé dans un embuscade. Et en vous repliant vers la Porte… Vous avez été gravement blessé. Vous avez ramené sur Atlantis. Le docteur Beckett à fait son possible pour vous sauvé. Et il a réussit… En partie.

Il ne savait pas comment prendre la dernière phrase.

- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous êtes entre la vie et la mort… Vous êtes dans le coma, stade 3. Et vous vous demandez sûrement où vous êtes exactement.

Il acquiesça de la tête.

- On est dans votre inconscient.

Il fit « ho » avec la bouche, mais ne répondit rien.

- Ne faîtes pas cette tête McKay… Vous deviez bien vous en douter non ? A votre avis, pourquoi vous vous sentez comme chez vous ici ?

Rodney : Je ne sais pas… C'est vrai.

Il y eut un silence.

Rodney : Je suis dans le coma ?

La personne fit « oui » de la tête.

Rodney : Et dans mon inconscient !

- Oui…

Rodney : Donc, je crois vous parler… Mais en faite, je me parle à moi même… C'est ça ?

- Vous avez raison.

Rodney : Mais dans ce cas… Pourquoi… Vous ?

- Je ne peut pas répondre à votre place McKay.

Rodney : Mais… Vous ne venez pas de dire que vous étiez moi ?

La personne sourit. Rodney la regarda.

Rodney : Le général O'neill à vraiment de la chance. Pouvoir vous voir sourire tous les jours… C'est un véritable cadeau. C'est vrai… Que ne donnerais-je pas pour pouvoir voir la grande Samantha Carter sourire tous les jours.

Sam intensifia son sourire.

Sam : Vous savez McKay… La flatterie ne marche pas sur moi.

Rodney : Oui, je sais… Mais je pouvais toujours essayer non ?

Sam : Oui ! Vous pouviez toujours essayer.

Il y eut un silence.

Rodney : Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Sam : On peut toujours parler…

Rodney **la coupant** : Parler ?

Sam : Oui… Vous devez bien avouez qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, à part réfléchir… Et vous vous êtes assez torturé l'esprit pour le moment McKay.

Rodney grimaça alors que Sam l'appelait McKay. Elle vit ça.

Sam : Que ce passe-t-il ?

Rodney : Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de m'appeler McKay… J'ai un prénom vous savez…

Sam : Au risque de me répéter… Etant dans vote inconscient, c'est _vous_ qui dictez les règles.

Rodney : Vous avez raison Maj… Samantha.

Sam : Pourquoi avez vous hésité ?

Rodney : Je ne sais pas… C'est vrai que je suis dans mon inconscient… Mais ça me fait bizarre.

Sam : Je pense comprendre ce que vous voulez dire…

Il y eut encore un silence.

Rodney : Bon ! Vous voulez parler ! Très bien ! Parlons ! Mais c'est de quoi ? Le temps qui fait, les Wairths, les Geniis, toutes les personnes qu'on s'est mis à dos ?

Sam : Non… Je pensais parler de vous.

Rodney **surpris **: De moi ?

Il réfléchit un petit moment.

Rodney : Une sorte d'introspection avec moi même… C'est ça ?

Sam : Oui, ça me paraît une bonne définition de ce que je veux faire.

Rodney : Et on commence par quoi ?

Sam : Ce que vous voulez… De votre place dans l'équipe par exemple.

Rodney : Que dire… Je suis le scientifique de l'équipe… C'est tout… Je ne suis pas le seul… Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Pendant qu'il parlait, Sam s'était levée et lui pris le bras pour qu'il se lève à son tour.

Sam : Je n'aime pas rester assise quand je parle. Venez, on va se balader dehors.

Rodney ne put qu'obéir à Sam. Ils se dirigèrent vers la petite forêt qui se trouvait dehors.

Sam : Bien… Où on en était… Vous me disiez que vous étiez le scientifique de l'équipe… Un peu comme moi quoi !

Rodney : Non ! Pas comme vous… Vous êtes aussi une militaire. Je ne sais pas me battre comme vous.

Sam : Et personne ne vous le demande… Rassurez-vous Rodney.

Rodney : Je sais… Mais…

Sam : Mais quoi ?

Rodney : Je ne sais pas vraiment. Vous savez, Samantha, c'est… La première fois que je sens que je fait partie d'une équipe… Et pas seulement avec SGA… Il y à aussi Carson, Elizabeth et Radeck. Je les apprécie tous énormément… Ils sont un peu comme ma deuxième famille. Mais…

Sam **l'incitant à continuer** : Mais…

Rodney : Mais certains jours, je ne suis pas sur d'être à la hauteur…

Il y avait beaucoup de peine dans sa voix. Et quand entendit ça, elle fut triste pour lui.

Sam **doucement** : Ne dîtes pas ça… Vous avez plus d'une fois sauvé la Citée… Ne l'oubliez pas Rodney, vous êtes le petit génie d'Atlantis…

Rodney **sarcastique** : Petit génie qu'un à détruit plus d'un tiers d'une population parce qu'il se croyait me meilleur…

Sam : Nous voilà au cœur du problème…

Rodney **sarcastique** : Un problème ? Mais quel problème ? J'ai détruit la quasi-totalité d'une population ! Vous m'entendez ? LA QUASI-TOTALITE ! Tout ça parce que je pensais pouvoir faire mieux que les Anciens… Et je n'ai même pas réussi à m'excuser auprès des survivants… Ni même auprès des autres… Je suis sur qu'ils ne me pardonnerons jamais… Déjà qu'il ne me font plus confiance…

Il pleurait presque… Cette histoire l'avait vraiment bouleversé. Sam le regarda sans parler. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle savait très bien que quoiqu'elle dise… Rodney réfuterait tout en bloc. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un autre moyen pour lui redonner confiance en lui.

Elle s'approcha doucement vers lui et elle l'enlaça.

Sam : C'est faux, vous n'êtes pas le seul responsable… Vous n'avez pas pris toutes les décisions tout seul… Et vous ne pouviez pas savoir…

Rodney : J'aurais du savoir…

Sam : Mes paroles vont peut-être vous paraître dur mais… Aussi terrible que cela à pu être… C'est une sorte de mal pour un bien.

Rodney : Que voulez vous dire ?

Sam : Cela vous à permis de vous rendre compte… Toute l'équipe d'Atlantis a put se rendre compte qu'une erreur peut toujours être commise… Vous croyez réellement que le SGC n'a jamais fait d'erreur ?**1**

Ils se détachèrent et continuèrent leur chemin.

Rodney : Non… Enfin… Si… Je ne sais pas…

Sam : Et ils vous pardonnerons… Ce sont vos amis.

Rodney : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Sam : Rien ! Mais je sais que c'est ce que vous voulez… Au plus profond de vous.

Rodney : Comment vous…

Sam **le coupant** : Je suis une représentation de votre inconscient, ne l'oubliez pas.

Rodney eut un petit sourire.

Rodney : C'est vrai que j'avais oublié… Mais quelque chose me dis que vous me le rappellerez à la moindre occasion…

Sam : Oui… Je m'en ferais même un plaisir.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence. Ce n'était pas un silence gêné, mais au contraire… Cela permettait à Rodney de réfléchir sur ce que Sam avait dit. SGA, Carson, Elizabeth et Radeck étaient ses amis… Et même plus que ça. Ils étaient sa famille de cœur. C'était depuis aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, la première fois qu'il avait cette impression avec des personnes qu'il ne connaissait que depuis relativement peu de temps.

Sam : Mais… Je ne dis pas que ça va être facile…

Rodney **sortant de ses pensées** : Quoi ?

Sam : Vous faire pardonné… Ca ne va pas être facile.

Rodney **sarcastique** : Merci de me remonter le moral…

Sam : Ce n'ai pas ça… Je dis juste tout haut, ce que vous pensez tout bas… Je ne suis que l'issu de votre inconscient…

Rodney **agacé **: Oui, merci ! Je commence à le savoir.

Sam : Ne vous énervé pas contre moi… Je suis pour rien si vous pensez ça !

Rodney soupira…

Rodney : Ne peut-on pas passer à un autre sujet ?

Sam : Bien… Comme vous voulez…

Rodney : Merci.

Sam le considéra un petit moment.

Rodney **surprit **: Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

Sam : « Merci »… Le Rodney que Samantha connaissait n'aurait jamais remercié personne.

Rodney : Il faut croire que j'ai changé.

Sam : Vous êtes déçu d'avoir changé ?

Rodney : Je sais pas… Je pense que déçu ou non, en allant sur Atlantis, je savais que rien ne serait comme avant.

Sam **avec un petit sourire** : Pour commencer, un stock de barre chocolaté limité.

Rodney : Très drôle Samantha… Franchement… Je suis plié de rire.

Sam : Excusez moi Rodney… J'essayait juste de détendre un peu l'atmosphère…

Il y eut un silence…

Rodney : De quoi on parle alors ?

Sam : Hum… De votre changement tiens ! Puisqu'on à aborder le sujet…

Rodney : Que dire ? J'ai changé, j'ai changé…

Sam : Mais vous avez changé en quoi ?

Rodney : Je ne sais pas trop… Je pense ne plus être le centre d'intérêt pour moi même… J'ai aussi appris à faire confiance aux autres… Avant je ne comptais que sur moi… Je pensais que j'étais le seul à pouvoir faire ce que je faisais… Et j'ai surtout appris à m'ouvrir aux autres… Enfin… A être moins renfermé sur moi même.

Sam : Et que pensez-vous de chacun de vos coéquipier ?

Rodney : Par qui commencer

Sam : Je ne sais pas… La jeune Teyla par exemple…

Rodney : Teyla est… Une personne incroyable… Même après tout ce qu'elle à vécue, elle trouve le moyen de continuer à se battre pour ses convictions… Je trouve ça remarquable. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour elle.

Sam : Et pour ce qui est de Ronnon ?

Rodney : Lui… Je ne connais déjà moins bien. Mais il m'a l'air de quelqu'un de fiable… Même s'il remet en doute mes capacités sur le terrain **2**.

Sam : Vous avez donc appris à faire confiance plus facilement aussi…

Rodney : Non ! Je n'ai pas dis que je lui faisais confiance… J'ai juste dit qu'il était fiable… Ce n'ai pas la même chose.

Sam : Vous jouez sur les mots Rodney…

Rodney : Non Samantha… Entre accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un et le trouver fiable… Il y a la distance Terre/Atlantis.

Sam sourit.

Sam : Vous n'avez pas entièrement tord.

Rodney **piqué au vif** : Comment ça « pas entièrement tord » ? Sachez, Samantha, que je n'ai jamais tord.

Sam **amusée**: Si vous le dîtes…

Rodney : Mais je le dis… Mieux… Je le clame haut et ford.

Sam rigola doucement.

Sam : Bien… Passons… Que pensez vous du Colonel Sheppard ?

Rodney : Sheppard… Lui, il est comme un frère pour moi. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on serait si proche tous les deux.

Sam **souriant** : Un peu comme le Général O'neill et le docteur Jackson.

Rodney **vivement** : Oui ! C'est exactement ça ! On n'a beau s'envoyer des piques à tout bout de champs… On c'est très bien que rien n'ai pensé… C'est juste pour rire… Et surtout pour palier au stress.

Sam : Je vois de quoi vous voulez parler.

Rodney : Mais… Depuis ce qui est arrivé… Je ne sais plus vraiment si c'est d'actualité…

Sam : Si… Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça… C'est encore d'actualité.

Rodney : Comment le savez vous ? Je ne le sais pas.

Sam : Je le sais, c'est tout ! Rodney… Arrêtez de vous poser trop de questions. Ce n'ai pas bon pour ce que vous avez en se moment.

Rodney : Si vous le dîtes…

Ils continuèrent à marcher sans rien dire. Petit à petit, Rodney pouvait voir les contours de la grande maison qu'ils avaient quitté.

Rodney **surpris** : Mais… Comment ça ce fait ? On a marché toujours tout droit !

Sam **souriant** : Rodney… Etant dans votre inconscient, vous aviez, inconsciemment, envi de revenir dans cette maison…

Rodney : Ho ! Oui ! Mon inconscient ! J'aurais dû m'en douter…

Sam : Rodney, vous êtes vraiment énervant quand vous vous y mettez, vous le saviez ?

Rodney : Oui, le colonel n'arrête pas de me le dire.

Ils sourirent tous les deux. Ils continuèrent à parler sans rien dire. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison et s'assirent sur le canapé du salon.

Sam : Et Radeck ?

Rodney : Ho ! Lui ! Je l'aime bien. Il est très doué. Plus que ce que j'imaginais au début.

Sam : Vraiment ?

Rodney : Oui ! Vraiment… Et il a été le premier scientifique à bien vouloir travailler avec moi… Rien que pour cette initiative, je ne peux que l'apprécier. Et c'est qu'il à de bonnes idées mine de rien. Non, sincèrement, je suis content de travailler avec lui.

Rodney regarda autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose du regard.

Sam : Vous cherchez quoi ?

Rodney : Heu… Comment dire… J'ai une envi assez spécial en ce moment…

Sam **avec un grand sourire** : Je sais ce que c'est, suivez moi.

Il se dirigèrent vers une autre salle de la maison. Quand Rodney rentra, son regard s'illumina immédiatement. Il se retourna vers Sam et lui demanda.

Rodney : Comment cela ce fait que je ne sais pas que c'était ici ?

Sam : Parce que vous en aviez envi, mais que vous n'osiez pas réellement le faire.

Dans la pièce, il y avait un piano. Le scientifique s'approcha et s'assit sur le petit tabouret qu'il y avait dessus. Il commença à jouer… C'était un air très doux.

Sam : Vous jouer très bien du piano.

Rodney **ne s'arrêtant pas** : Cet instrument à toujours eut le don de me calmer.

Sam s'approcha du piano et s'assit à coté de Rodney.

Sam : Ca vous dérange si on joue ensemble ?

Rodney : Non, pas du tout… Au contraire, j'en serais ravi Samantha.

Sam commence à jouer, c'est un air triste, mais Rodney entame un air plus joyeux. Sam persiste dans son air triste et Rodney dans son air plus joyeux. Les deux pianistes se jettent des petits regards. Puis Sam capitule et se met à jouer la même mélodie que Rodney. **3**

A la fin, ils rigolèrent tous les deux de ce petit duel. Et ils reprennent en cœur une mélodie douce. **4**

Pendant qu'ils jouent.

Sam : Et quels sont vos relations avec Carson ?

Rodney : Hooo, avec Carson c'est simple… Je fais tout pour le faire tourner en bourrique.

Sam : Bizarrement, cela ne m'étonne pas de vous, Rodney McKay…

Rodney **innocemment** : Ha bon ? Je croyais pourtant ?

Sam : Mais… Plus sérieusement ?

Rodney : Plus sérieusement… Je respect et j'admire énormément Carson… Il est la raison de la Citée. Et sans lui… Nous serions mort depuis longtemps. C'est un ami fidèle, à qui j'accorderais ma vie sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Sam : Il doit être content d'être votre ami.

Rodney : Je l'espère…

Sam : Arrêtez de vous sous-estimer Rodney… Je sais que vous valez beaucoup plus que ce que vous pensez.

Rodney : Comment savez vous ce que je pense ?

Sam : Je suis issu de votre…

Rodney **la coupant **: Mon inconscient, oui, je sais, merci…

Sam : Mais croyez moi… Je sais que vous êtes que quelqu'un de bien.

Rodney **ironique** : Vous dîtes ça, parce que je le pense, c'est ça ?

Sam : Non, je dis ça parce que c'est vrai. Rodney… Vous avez preuve de beaucoup de courage depuis que vous êtes sur Atlantis.

Rodney : Ha oui ? Et comment ? En étant pitoyable devant les Geniis ?

Sam : Vous n'étiez pas pitoyable… Rodney ! Vous n'êtes pas militaire ! Vous n'êtes pas habitué à ça. Vous avez fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour vous et… Elizabeth.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés de jouer. Mais en entendant le nom d'Elizabeth, Rodney stoppa net.

Rodney : Pourquoi me parlez-vous d'elle ?

Sam : Rodney… Ne jouer pas à ce petit jeu… Je sais ce que vous ressentez pour elle.

Rodney : Elle est une amie, rien de plus.

Sam : Vous avez conscience que vous vous mentez à vous même ?

Rodney : Non, puisque je dis la vérité…

Sam : Rodneeeey.

Rodney : Ne peut-on pas parler d'autre chose ?

Sam : Comme vous voulez… Tiens ! Comme vous avez aborder le sujet, parlons des Geniis ! Et plus précisément de leur attaque lors de la tempête.

Rodney : Pourquoi reparler de ça… Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai été plus que minable… Je leur aie tout dis… Sans essayer de combattre… J'aurais dû être plus fort.

Sam : Rodney… Prenons la chose à l'envers… Imaginons que vous n'ayez pas parler… Qu'est-ce que Koyla aurait fait ?

Rodney : Il m'aurait torturé.

Sam : Ca, c'est sur… Et quelle est la pire torture qu'il existe ?

Rodney : Je ne sais pas…

Sam : Voir quelqu'un qu'on aime souffrir pour nous faire souffrir… Rodney, si vous n'aviez pas parler, il aurait sûrement torturer Elizabeth !

Le cerveau de Rodney commença à comprendre les paroles de Sam… Et il se dit qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas tord.

Sam : Rodney… Vous avez pris la meilleure décision… Croyez moi.

Rodney eut un pauvre sourire.

Sam : Et il me semble que ce n'ait pas la première fois que vous lui sauvez la vie.

Rodney : Que voulez-vous dire ?

Sam : Quand l'Elizabeth qui était en sommeil cryogénique c'est réveillée… N'a-t-elle pas dis que vous étiez mort pour la sauver ?

Rodney : Ce… Ce n'était pas moi.

Sam : Mais si ! Bien sur que si ! C'est vous ! C'est le même Rodney… Répondez moi sincèrement… Une chose comme ça se reproduit… Feriez-vous la même chose ?

Le canadien réfléchit un petit moment.

Rodney : Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître… Je pense que oui, je réagirais de la même façon.

Sam : Ce n'ai pas étrange… Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi pourquoi vous feriez ça… Mais je veux vous l'entendre dire.

Rodney **soupirant** : Je serais près à mourir pour Elizabeth parce que… Parce que je l'aime… Voilà, c'est dit.

Sam eut un grand sourire…

Sam : Vous voyez, ce n'ai pas si difficile que ça…

Rodney : Mais de toute façon, ça sert à quoi… J'ai très peu de chance de me sortir d'un coma stade 3.

Sam : Je peux vous faire une confidence ?

Rodney : Allez-y.

Sam : Vous allez vous en sortire… Faîtes moi confiance.

Rodney : Comment le savez vous ? Je ne le sais pas moi même… Et vous êtes moi…

Sam grimaça à cette remarque.

Sam : Pour être franche avec vous… Ce n'ait pas tout à fait exacte.

Rodney **curieux** : Comment ça ? Vous n'êtes pas l'incarnation de mon sub-conscient !

Sam : Si… Mais il n'y a pas que ça.

Rodney : Je ne comprends pas…

Sam : En faîtes, je suis, comme qui dirait, une forme évolué des Anciens…

Rodney n'en crut pas ses oreilles…

Rodney : Quoi ?

Sam : Oui… Et ma mission est d'aider les âmes tourmentées… Et je peux vous dire que vous êtes une sacrée âme tourmentée Rodney !

Rodney : C'est donc pour ça que vous me connaissez si bien… Vous savez tout sur moi…

Sam : Oui… Je sais tout. Tout ce qui c'est passé, tout ce qui se passe… Et tout ce qui se passera.

Rodney : Vous êtes omnisciente?

Sam acquiesça de la tête.

Rodney : Vous êtes mon ange gardien ?

Sam : En quelque sorte.

Rodney : Alors, vous pouvez me dire si Elizabeth ressent la même chose que moi ?

Sam : Désolée Rodney… Ca, je ne le peux pas.

Rodney **énervé** : Alors pourquoi me l'avoir dit ?

Sam : Pour vous rassurez sur votre avenir.

Rodney : Sans vouloir vous vexé, ce n'ait pas très réussit…

Sam : Rodney, vous êtes désespérant… Et si je vous disait qu'Elizabeth ait restée tous les jours, depuis que vous êtes revenu sur Atlantis, à votre chevet ?

Rodney **surpris** : C'est vrai ? Mais pourquoi ferait-elle ça ?

Sam soupira. Puis elle se retourna et sembla écouter une chose qu'elle seule pouvait entendre.

Rodney : Que ce passe-t-il ?

Sam **se retournant vers Rodney** : Je dois vous quitter malheureusement. Mais surtout, n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ais dit Rodney. Vous êtes quelqu'un avec une âme incroyable. Vous méritez le bonheur. Et je veux que vous me fassiez la promesse que, quand vous vous réveilleriez, vous aller avouer vos sentiments à Elizabeth.

Rodney hésita.

Sam : Rodney, c'est important pour moi… Promettez le moi…

Rodney : Oui, je vous le promet… Mais, vous allez me laisser seul ?

Sam : Oui… Mais pas pour longtemps… Vous êtes en phase de réveil… Tout va aller pour le mieux maintenant.

Rodney entendait la voix de Sam, mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait… Puis, il la vit disparaître… Il vit aussi la maison disparaître… Il était maintenant dans le noir et il entendait une autre voix…

Il la reconnue immédiatement… C'est _sa_ voix… La voix d'Elizabeth qui lui disait de ce battre. Qu'il était le plus fort, et que la Citée avait encore besoin de lui. Et doucement il ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit, c'est Elizabeth au dessus de lui. Elle avait les yeux rouges tellement elle avait pleurée. Elle tenait la main de Rodney dans la sienne.

Rodney **murmurant** : Elizabeth… Je vous aime.

Elizabeth n'en crut pas ses oreilles…

Elizabeth **murmurant** : Rodney, si vous saviez comme je vous aime moi aussi. J'ai eut si peur de vous perdre…

Elle voulait l'embrasser, mais Carson arriva pour débrancher tous les appareils de Rodney et aussi l'ausculter pour voir comment il allait.

Mais ce n'était pas grave… Il savait que tout irait mieux… Son ange gardien le lui avait dit…

FIN 

1 Je n'ai pas vu cette épisode, je n'ai eu que des échos… Donc, si je me suis trompée, c'est que je me serais mal renseignée… :$

2 Là aussi, j'invente… N'ayant pas vu la saison 2…

3 En gros, ils ont rejouer la scène de réconciliation entre Victor et Emilie dans « Les noces funèbres »… Pour ceux qui ont le CD, le titre de la mélodie est « The piano duet »

4 Le titre principale des « noces funèbres »… J'adore cette musique.


End file.
